<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hex Sex Mania by FantasyEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152366">Hex Sex Mania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX'>FantasyEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanized Pokémon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape, Rutting, Talking Pokemon, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p><p>Hex maniac Valerie runs into some trouble when her Gourgeist goes into heat.<br/>The only thing she can do is let her Pokemon have its way with her and hope that it calms down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Occult Maniac | Hex Maniac/Pocket Monsters | Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanized Pokémon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hex Sex Mania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a trainer of ghost-type Pokémon, Valerie tended to avoid the attention of most would-be challengers. She spent most of her time around Mount Pyre, training against or capturing the many ghost Pokémon that haunted the area. Dressed in a trailing, black dress, she would lurk around the island at night, her violet eyes shining in the dim moonlight and her long, black hair waving in the breeze, giving many the impression that she was a witch, or perhaps something that had slipped into the world from the other side. Regardless of whether or not she had intended to scare anyone away, her haunting appearance allowed her to train on her own, away from interruptions and prying eyes.<br/><br/>For Valerie, one of the most difficult parts of Pokémon training came in the form of her favorite type of Pokémon. Being a ghost trainer presented its own unique set of challenges, but to Valerie - better known to most other trainers as a “hex maniac” - those challenges were well worth the effort…<br/><br/>Most of the time…<br/><br/>Her solo style of Pokémon training at Mount Pyre meant that Valerie spent most of her time alone with her favorite Pokémon, Gourgeist. She had raised her from a Pumpkaboo, and learned just about everything there was to know about her. The two had developed a strong bond that went beyond what most Pokémon and their trainers shared. That didn’t mean, however, that their partnership was without its hurdles. <br/><br/>Valerie’s Gourgeist was quite distinct from others of its species. Its shiny coloration, a very rare and sought-after quality of <em>any </em>Pokémon, made it unique and very precious to Valerie. Nearly human in appearance, its long, purple hair, slender body, and womanly features made it quite difficult to tell it apart from a person at a glance. A black dress, shaped like a pumpkin, covered her lower body. A yellow, grinning face, like a jack-o-lantern’s, had been sewn into the dress. Gourgeist was bare from the waist up, however, her hair only barely covering her well-endowed chest.<br/><br/>Today, though, Gourgeist seemed to prefer letting her breasts go unhidden, exposing her impressive bust to the world. Valerie had tried reasoning with her, but the Pokémon would not listen. Forming her long hair into two human-like hands which she folded behind her head, she reclined on the grass outside Valerie’s tent, cupping her tits with her real hands and playing with herself.<br/><br/>Valerie knew what this kind of behavior meant. Gourgeist had gone into heat, and now all she could do was to wait until her Pokémon’s defiant, arousal-driven attitude had passed. That was easier said than done, however, considering the fact that there were five other ghost-type Pokémon to look after. Valerie didn’t want any of them to get pregnant, so she opted to keep her entire team in their Pokéballs for the time being. <br/><br/>“All right, Gourgeist,” she sighed, tossing the topless Pokémon’s capsule from one hand to the other. “If you’re not going to calm down, you have to stay in your ball.”<br/><br/>“I don’t want to, master,” Gourgeist whined, sliding a hand into her dress. “I want to stay out here… Can’t you let Mismagius out so she can help me with this?”<br/><br/>Gourgeist slid her hard cock part way out of her waistband, baring about half of her stiff, pulsing shaft. It was clear from the way her member twitched that Gourgeist was incredibly aroused, her instincts urging her to breed. Valerie groaned at the sight, turning her head and holding the ball in her hand out toward her Pokémon. <br/><br/>“<em>Gourgeist!” </em>she chided. “Put that away! We might be alone out here right now, but someone could come by and see you!”<br/><br/>Gourgeist’s hair shot out and grabbed hold of the ball, pulling it from Valerie’s hand. The Pokémon giggled playfully and tossed the capsule away, sending it bouncing along the ground. It rolled under a bush, where it came to a stop, just out of reach. <br/><br/>“But I’m <em>so </em>hard, master!” Gourgeist complained, stroking herself with her fingertip. “I <em>need </em>to fuck something!”<br/><br/>“Not happening,” Valerie grumbled, crawling under the bush and straining in an attempt to reach Gourgeist’s Pokéball. “The <em>last </em>thing we need is for Mismagius or Gardevoir to end up full of eggs because <em>you </em>can’t control that thing!”<br/><br/>She groped blindly for the ball, barely able to fit under the bush it had rolled under. She stretched her arm as far as she could, and the tips of her fingers brushed against it, causing it to roll a few inches further out of reach.<br/><br/>“<em>Nnngh… </em>Come on!” Valerie grumbled. “Almost… Got it…”<br/><br/>Just as Valerie was about to reach the Pokéball, she felt something soft wrap around her waist. Whatever had grabbed her moved from her waist down to her behind, groping her plump backside through her dress. She turned her head to see that Gourgeist had grabbed hold of her with her hair, having shaped it into large hands. Valerie yelped in surprise as her Pokémon dragged her out from under the bush, flipping her onto her back with surprising speed and strength.<br/><br/>“<em>Ah! </em>Gourgeist, <em>what </em>are you doing?!”<br/><br/>Valerie was met with a hungry, lust-filled stare from her Pokémon. Gourgeist’s pale-purple eyes were narrowed, her face was pink with blush, and her busty chest was heaving as she panted, gasping heavily with each breath. Her cock was out of her dress now, fully erect and exposed, and she was stroking it with both hands.<br/><br/>“I- I’m sorry, master!” Gourgeist whimpered, her voice full of lust-induced desperation. “When you bent over… You just looked so… I can’t help myself!”<br/><br/>Valerie struggled against Gourgeist’s hair, trying to pull it away from her waist so she could slip free. Her struggles were fruitless, though, and her Pokémon simply shifted her grasp to the trainer’s arms, pinning them to the ground. Gourgeist tugged her dress down, quickly stripping out of her only clothing and fully baring herself to Valerie. Her tight little balls pulsed and throbbed, clearly desperate for release. Her shaft was twitching just as hard, and as she stroked herself, slippery pre-cum oozed from her tip.<br/><br/>“Gourgeist,” Valerie began, trying her very best to slip out of the Pokémon’s grip. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to let me go <em>right now!”</em><br/><br/>Gourgeist only shook her head, grabbing hold of Valerie’s dress. She pulled her trainer’s clothing up, revealing the pale, creamy skin of her soft, round thighs. Valerie kicked and squirmed, grunting and whimpering as she fought to escape. She soon realized that it was useless against the strength of a Pokémon like Gourgeist, though, and laid back, turning her head and shamefully avoiding eye contact.<br/><br/>Valerie’s dress slid further and further up. Her tight, purple panties, creased in the center by the outline of her slit, came into view. Gourgeist gasped audibly at the sight, lingering for just a moment before stripping her master further. Valerie’s belly was soft, and spilled over the edges of her underwear just a tiny bit. Finally, Gourgeist hiked her master’s dress all the way up, bunching it beneath her chin.<br/><br/>“Master!” Gourgeist remarked with a mock gasp. “Why weren’t you wearing a bra?”<br/><br/>Valerie’s cheeks burned red as her breasts were freed. Soft, plump, and large, the jiggling mounds bounced for a moment before coming to a rest. Gourgeist’s hands immediately moved to Valerie’s chest. The ghostly Pokémon groped and squeezed, gasping and giggling at the softness of her master’s impressive bust. She pinched and tweaked her nipples, teasing the puffy, pink divots until they stiffened up in the open air, standing firm and at attention.<br/><br/>“Aren’t you always telling <em>me </em>to cover up?” Gourgeist teased, giving Valerie’s bust a firm squeeze.<br/><br/>The Pokémon lowered herself onto her master, sitting on her soft stomach to keep her firmly pinned down. She scooted up toward her chest, her stiff cock resting right between Valerie’s tits. The hex maniac knew what was coming next, but she had come up with a plan. She knew that Gourgeist was in heat, and that she just needed to relieve herself. As embarrassed as she may have been, Valerie knew that her best bet was to let Gourgeist cum. Then, using the Pokémon’s exhaustion to her advantage, Valerie would retrieve Gourgeist’s Pokéball and seal her away until she had calmed down.<br/><br/>“Just get it over with,” Valerie muttered, glancing back at the Pokéball beneath the bush behind her.<br/><br/>Gourgeist squealed in excitement as she squashed Valerie’s big breasts together around her shaft. She wasted no time in thrusting into her master’s cleavage, plunging her cock between her tits. She rocked her hips, rhythmically fucking Valerie’s bust as she let out little, eager moans.<br/><br/>“<em>Oh, master!” </em>Gourgeist purred. “You’re so <em>soft! Aaahhh… </em>A- And <em>big!”</em><br/><br/>Valerie’s blush deepened. The shame she felt at being violated by her Pokémon like this was greater than any embarrassment she had ever felt before. The shame she felt as she realized she was getting wet was impossible to quantify. She could feel the subtle heat and dampness in her panties spreading, growing ever so slightly moment by moment as she watched, helpless, while Gourgeist’s shaft slid in and out between her tits. <br/><br/>“<em>AH! AH! Aaahhhh… Master!” </em>Gourgeist moaned, her mouth hanging open. “I- I’m already… <em>Almost…”</em><br/><br/>Gourgeist gasped and squeaked, her thrusts becoming more and more desperate until, finally, she couldn’t hold back any more. She hadn’t lasted very long. After less than a minute or so of titfucking her master, her body’s urge to breed had gotten the better of her. She buried her shaft between Valerie’s breasts and let out a long, relieved sigh.<br/><br/>“<em>Haaaaahhhh…”</em><br/><br/>Valerie hadn’t been prepared for Gourgeist to cum so quickly. She yelped as her Pokémon’s cock twitched in her cleavage, throbbing more and more powerfully until a hot, white gush of cum burst from the tip. Gourgeist’s shaft pulsed rhythmically as the Pokémon climaxed, squirting big, fat, sticky ropes of spunk all over her trainer’s face. Valerie squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips, whimpering as her face was plastered with her Pokémon’s cum. <br/><br/>“<em>Oh, master!” </em>Gourgeist moaned. “I needed this <em>so </em>badly! <em>Ahhhh… So good!”</em><br/><br/>Gourgeist rolled her hips, grinding between Valerie’s breasts. She worked her master’s tits along her shaft, using her cleavage to jerk herself to completion. The last of her load spilled out, weakly gushing from her tip in thick, heavy globs. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she leaned back and released Valerie’s busty breasts, letting her cock spring out from between them as she sat on her master’s belly to catch her breath.<br/><br/>Valerie carefully eased her eyes open, not wanting any of her Pokémon’s fresh load to leak into her eyes. Her cheeks were coated with jizz, and she couldn’t open her lips without any of Gourgeist’s fresh load dripping into her mouth. Groaning in disgust at the smell of Gourgeist’s seed, she glanced over at the Pokéball behind her, still just out of reach. Gourgeist’s hair finally released her, and she started stretching her arms, desperately reaching for the little capsule. <br/><br/>“<em>Plech! Bleh! </em>G- Gourgeist,” Valerie began, hoping to distract her. “You- <em>Ugh! </em>S- Seriously need to learn to control yourself…”<br/><br/>Sputtering as some of Gourgeist’s semen leaked into her mouth, Valerie groped around for the Pokéball, certain that she was just about to reach it. Just as her fingertips brushed against the ball, Valerie felt Gourgeist slide off of her stomach, her hair wrapping back around her waist to drag her away from the bush. <br/><br/>“But master,” Gourgeist replied, her voice soft and husky. “You’re just <em>so </em>irresistible… How <em>could </em>I control myself around you?”<br/><br/>Before Valerie could respond, Gourgeist leaned down and pressed her lips to her master’s. Valerie let out a shocked, muffled squeal, her face turning bright-red as her Pokémon kissed her. She could feel Gourgeist’s tongue swishing around in her mouth, scooping up her own sperm. Valerie whimpered and moaned, the shameful wetness between her legs building and building as Gourgeist sucked her tongue, drooling into her mouth and overwhelming her with her sweet taste.<br/><br/>“<em>Mmmmmwah!”</em><br/><br/>Gourgeist broke the kiss almost as suddenly as it had begun. She licked Valerie’s face, lapping up her freshly-spent load and gulping it down. Valerie was glad that she was a bit less sticky, but she was still overwhelmingly ashamed at herself for enjoying the feeling of Gourgeist’s tongue dragging along her cheek. The Pokémon moved lower, her tongue trailing down Valerie’s chin and toward her neck. She kissed her master, playfully nibbling and smooching her way down her neck, over her collarbone, and toward her chest. <br/><br/>Valerie gasped softly, shivering as Gourgeist’s lips wrapped around her puffy little nipple. She bit her lip, whining at the sensation of her Pokémon sucking on the soft, pink divot. Gourgeist’s teeth gently grazed Valerie’s areola, and her tongue flicked back and forth over the very tip of her nipple, coaxing it to stiffen back up. <br/><br/>Gourgeist moved on before too long, never lingering in one spot for more than a few moments. She kissed her way down Valerie’s chest and stomach, pausing shortly to run her tongue around her bellybutton, drawing a barely-suppressed laugh out of her master. Finally, she reached her goal, and brought her face between Valerie’s thighs.<br/><br/>“Master!” Gourgeist remarked, gasping sharply. “You’re so <em>wet!”</em><br/><br/>The Pokémon leaned in close, her nose pressed against the damp slit in Valerie’s panties. Gourgeist closed her eyes and sniffed, drawing in the powerful, unmistakable scent of her master’s arousal. She savored the womanly smell for a few moments, sighing softly and pressing her lips against the wet fabric of Valerie’s panties for a quick, gentle kiss. She tucked her fingers under the waistband and gave the tight, purple garment a firm tug.<br/><br/>“W- Wait! Don’t- <em>EEP!”</em><br/><br/>Valerie went completely unheeded. Gourgeist ripped her panties away, tearing them from her body in a single, effortless motion. Valerie’s pussy was exposed now. A light coat of stubbly hair topped her mound and puffy lips. She was visibly wet with arousal, and her sex was flushed pink, just like her face. It was impossible for her to deny that she was turned on, but still, she wanted no part of anything her Pokémon had in mind for her.<br/><br/>Gourgeist didn’t bother asking permission, however. She simply knelt between Valerie’s legs, stroked her cock, and lined herself up, breathing heavily in anticipation for what was to come. She rubbed her tip against the lips of Valerie’s womanhood, causing her master to squirm and thrash in a panic, trying desperately to break free.<br/><br/>“Gourgeist, <em>no!” </em>Valerie cried, straining as hard as she could against the hair holding her down. “You <em>can’t!”</em><br/><br/>Gourgeist ignored her master’s pleas, seemingly stuck in a trance as she prepared to penetrate the hex maniac. Valerie gritted her teeth, whimpering pathetically as, completely helpless, she watched her Pokémon’s big, hard cock slowly start pushing its way into her.<br/><br/>Slowly but surely, more and more of Gourgeist’s member slipped inside of Valerie. The Pokémon trainer groaned and gasped as she felt herself stretching around Gourgeist’s thickness. She arched her back, her rear lifting off of the ground as intense, unwanted pleasure built and built inside of her. She couldn’t take much more of this. The mounting pressure inside her body was becoming unbearable.<br/><br/>“Master, you’re so tight,” Gourgeist gasped. “I- I can barely fit!”<br/><br/>Her cock encountered plenty of resistance. Valerie clenched as hard as she could to try to keep her Pokémon out. It was no use, of course, but she <em>did </em>at least manage to slow Gourgeist down. It wasn’t enough, though, and, with one firm thrust, Gourgeist’s last few inches were forced inside, and she bottomed out.<br/><br/>Valerie’s mouth hung open in a silent moan as she was hilted by her Pokémon. She shook her head in disbelief, her breath escaping her lips in a drawn-out gasp as she was overtaken by pleasure. She felt herself flexing rhythmically around Gourgeist’s cock, pulsing and twitching in release. She came hard, shivering and twitching while unbidden pleasure washed over her in waves.<br/><br/>Gourgeist had certainly taken notice of her master’s climax. She giggled softly, slowly starting to rock her hips as Valerie’s orgasm tapered off. The trainer wasn’t allowed any time to rest. Gourgeist’s strokes, gentle though they were at first, were already beginning to fill her with the electrifying, irresistible sensations of orgasmic bliss once again. Hot on the heels of her first orgasm, it wouldn’t be long now before she came again.<br/><br/>Valerie started to moan, letting her voice out in small, shameful little squeaks at first as she was speared by her Pokémon’s cock. Gougeist plunged in and out of Valerie at a steady pace, rocking back and forth and gasping along with her master. Valerie didn’t last long before she surrendered to her second climax, groaning as her stuffed-full pussy was overwhelmed with pleasure.<br/><br/>“N- <em>Nooooo! Aaaahhhhh…”</em><br/><br/>Valerie’s pleas against her own body went unheeded. She reflexively rolled her hips against Gourgeist, inadvertently intensifying her orgasm. She let out a loud, sharp cry, her voice escaping against her wishes.<br/><br/>“Quiet down, master,” Gourgeist ordered teasingly. “You said it yourself…”<br/><br/>She leaned down over Valerie, her plump, juicy breast covering her master’s face. Without being prompted, Valerie took Gourgeist’s nipple into her mouth and started to suck, whimpering softly as she was quickly pushed past her limits toward another climax.<br/><br/>“Someone might come by and see us…”<br/><br/>Gourgeist continued thrusting, not stopping or slowing down even as Valerie’s cunt clenched and twitched around her. It was taking more and more effort to draw her cock back as her master’s inner walls dragged her back in with each consecutive orgasm, but she pushed on, still desperate for release. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, and the snap of her hips against Valerie grew louder and faster, more and more frantic and unrestrained until, finally, she could take no longer.<br/><br/>“<em>Master!” </em>Gourgeist cried out at the height of ecstasy. “I- I’m cumming! <em>I’m cumming inside!”</em><br/><br/>With one last, powerful thrust, Gourgeist bottomed out inside of Valerie. Her balls pulsed, flexing powerfully and rhythmically against her master’s twitching lower lips. She sighed heavily, gasping and moaning in relief as she drained herself into Valerie, her potent seed flowing into her master’s womb. Thick, hot shots of fresh, gooey semen squirted one after the other into Valerie’s stuffed-up pussy until, finally, the Pokémon’s balls were empty. With one more contented sigh, Gourgeist pulled out, releasing Valerie and unplugging her mouth.<br/><br/>“<em>Aaahhh… </em>Thank you for letting me breed you, master,” she purred. “I don’t know <em>what </em>I would have done if I hadn’t gotten all that out of me… Master?”<br/><br/>Valerie didn’t - or rather, couldn’t - respond. She lay twitching on the ground, her lips curled into a dumb, open-mouthed smile. Her tongue was hanging out, and her eyes were unfocused and crossed, staring blankly up at the sky. Gourgeist extended her hair, reaching under the bush and retrieving her Pokéball. She turned it over in her hands, closely examining it for a short while as a grin formed on her lips. She held the capsule up to Valerie, and a red beam of light extended from the ball to the trainer.<br/><br/>“Sorry, master,” Gourgeist said with a smirk. “But you would have just made me go back inside… I think I like being out here better…”<br/><br/>With a weak, wordless grunt, Valerie was bathed in the soft, red light from the Pokéball. Her body vanished into the beam, and she was sucked into the capsule, pulled into the ball by her own Pokémon. Gourgeist smiled, carefully clutching the ball with her hair as she dressed herself. She was satisfied for now, and knowing that her master was close at hand, ready for her to use whenever she needed, was a comforting thought...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>